ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Time To Go Useless
Time To Go Useless is the fourth episode of Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Plot Ben and co. are in an old , abandoned factory, fighting a Techadon robot. (Ben): How many times do we have to fight these robots? I'm getting bored. (Gwen): Maybe how about offering a little assistance? She shoots a mana blast and Kevin, who is in concrete form, hits it with his giant fist-shaped hands. Rook shoots some arrows, but the Techadon robot shoots a powerful red laser that knocks him down unconscious. (Kevin): Tennyson, help us now! (Ben): Alright. He transforms. (TMUAOAT): The Most Useless Alien Of All Time! A new one! I wonder what he can do. (Kevin): His name doesn't exactly fill me with courage. (TMUAOAT): Let's try him out then. He attempts to hit the Techadon robot but it simply pushes him off to a wall. (TMUAOAT): Not what I was hoping for. Maybe he can duplicate. He tries to clone himself but fails. (Gwen): Do something, anything. (TMUAOAT): Fine. As the Techadon robot is about to blast Gwen and Kevin, TMUAOAT stabs him with a metal pipe and shuts down his systems. He reverts back to Ben. (Ben): It was easy after all. (Gwen and Kevin): Easy? We almost got killed! Rook regains consciousness. (Rook): Did something crucial take place during the period of time I was unconscious? Ben facepalms. The next day, they fight Argit and Vulkanus, who had teamed up again to steal Taedenite. (Argit): Kevin buddy, long time, no see. Did you cut your hair? (Ben): Deja vu. (Kevin): Plus, I left my hair long. (Ben): Let's just not talk about it. (Vulkanus): You may have stopped us all the previous times from stealing Taedenite, but now we are invicible! (Gwen): You've gotta be joking. (Rook): That is the most logical explanation, and we are yet to complete, space vermin! (Argit): Whatever you say. He shoots some spikes but Ben and co dodge them all. (Ben): Missed! He transforms. (TMUAOAT): The Most Useless Alien Of All Time ! (Kevin): Not again. (Argit): A... Uselessapien? Ha ha ha ! He and Vulkanus continue laughing and Gwen encases them in a mana cage. (Gwen): Thanks for the distraction. TMUAOAT reverts back to Ben. (Ben): I didn't get to do anything. (Kevin): Trust me, it's better this way. The next week, they chase Sixsix, who has stolen some high-tech weapons. Rook shoots with his Proto-Tool in blaster form but he misses. (Rook): I may have to repeat the training session. I am afraid my accuracy is not as perfect as it used to be. (Gwen): Oh, don't be silly. You are as good as always. You don't have to prove anything special. (Ben): Agreed, but we have to stop this guy. Astrodactyl should be perfect for this. He transforms. (TMUAOAT): The Most Useless Alien Of All Time! (Kevin): You don't want to tick me off, Tennyson! (TMUAOAT): It wasn't my fault, the Omni- (Gwen): The bad guy! (TMUAOAT): Right. He jumps on Sixsix's jetpack and tries to destroy it, but he is too weak to do so. (TMUAOAT): Hmm, I wonder if.... He evolves. (TUMUAOAT): The Ultimate Most Useless Alien Of All Time ! It actually worked. (Kevin): Tennyson! (Gwen): Kevin, calm down. TUMUAOAT destroys Sixsix's jetpack and they fall to the ground. (Sixsix): Afdsufghdfjgkhdfjkdbjgd! (TUMUAOAT): Um, sorry? Sixsix shoots some missiles, but Rook destroys them with some arrows. Kevin, in concrete form, punches him and Gwen ties him up with a mana lasso. TUMUAOAT devolves back to TMUAOAT and he reverts back to Ben. (Gwen): Ben, this is serious. You keep using this alien despite him being useless. Do you want him to end up like Feedback? (Ben): But I got Feedback back. (Gwen): That's not the point. Azmuth then teleports in. (Azmuth): She is right you know. If you keep overusing the Uselessapien DNA, you will get killed sooner or later. (Ben): But he's awesome! (Kevin): No, it's the exact opposite. He's lame. (Gwen): Please Ben. Listen to us. (Ben): No. You're not my parents, you won't tell me what to do. If I want to use him, I'll do it, and if you stand in my way, I promise... (Rook): I fear dear Ben has become insane. (Ben): You too, and I thought we were partners. He transforms. (TMUAOAT): The Most Useless Alien Of All Time! I don't want to see you ever again! He runs. (Gwen): Ben, don't- (Azmuth): Leave him. I do not believe it is his fault. This DNA sample must have corrupted his mind. The only way to get sane again is to turn into another alien form, then I will lock this DNA sample, preventing Ben from transforming into a Uselessapien. (Kevin): Sounds like a good plan. So, when do we start? (Rook): I suggest we carry out this plan now. In the meantime, Ben, still as TMUAOAT, is walking alone. (TMUAOAT): I don't need them. They are useless to me. Hah, useless. Like they would ever understand the true power of this alien form. He evolves. (TUMUAOAT): The Ultimate Most Useless Alien Of All Time ! Suddenly, we go to Psychobos's ship. He is watching TUMUAOAT through a screen (see previous episode). (Dr. Psychobos): What a pleas-s-s-ant surpris-s-se! It seems Tenn-n-n-yson has become, and I use the term loosely, ins-s-ane. (Khyber): Then we both win. I can get Tennyson easily in this form, and without him, his sidekicks will be defeated. (Dr. Psychobos): Then we sp-p-plit up ! (Khyber): Come, old friend. His dog appears and sits right next to him. They teleport away. Psychobos teleports too. Meanwhile, Gwen, Rook, Kevin and Azmuth are in Kevin's car. Rook is driving. (Kevin): If you scratch even a little bit of my ride, I'll... (Gwen): Kevin! Focus. We have to find Ben! (Azmuth): Why don't you track him by his Plumbers' badge? (Rook): Good idea, Mr. Azmuth sir. He activates his Plumbers' badge and soon locates Ben. (Rook): I have found his location. He appears to be in the factory we ventured to last week. (Gwen): Where it all started... Makes sense to me. (Azmuth): Can't this vehicle go any faster? (Rook): I reccomend you fasten your seatbelts. He activates the turbo and goes super fast. In the factory, TUMUAOAT is fighting Buglizard. (TUMUAOAT): Is that all? I'm not even tired! Buglizard uses her tail to push him in a wall. (TUMUAOAT): Deja vu. Still not impressed. (Khyber): Your arrogance will lead you to your death ! In the meantime, Gwen, Rook, Kevin and Azmuth are approaching the factory, but then, one of the tyres goes off. (Kevin): You are so dead! (Rook): I think something or someone damaged your vessel. They get off the car. They turn around and see Dr. Psychobos. (Azmuth): I think we have discussed this, Psychobos. Proving who is smarter is just a waste of time and resources. (Dr. Psychobos): Dr. Psychobos, and my plans are far beyond than that-t-t ! I will conq-q-uer Galvan Pr-r-rime and all the G-G-Galvan system and pret-t-t-ty soon the entire Milky Way G-G-alaxy ! (Kevin): Not so fast, brainy. He absorbs his car. Now in metal form, he shifts his hands into maces. (Dr. Psychobos): Not a wise move, young Osmosian. He shoots an electrical blast that electrocutes Kevin. He falls unconscious to the ground. (Gwen): Kevin! She shoots some mana blasts but Dr. Psychobos blocks them with a shield. (Rook): Miss Tennyson, can you please teleport us into the factory? (Gwen): It exhausts me, but I'll try. She teleports them all in the factory including Dr. Psychobos. TUMUAOAT is getting beaten by Crabdozer. (TUMUAOAT): Stay out of my way! (Gwen): Please Ben! Change into something else! (TUMUAOAT): No! (Rook): As your reliable partner and best friend, I advise you to listen to Gwen. (TUMUAOAT): Yes! I mean, no! Arghhh! (Azmuth): He's resisting it! Kevin regains consciousness gets up and touches the ground, absorbing the material. Kevin is now in concete form. (Dr. Psychobos): And you won't liv-v-ve enough to see him san-n-ne again! He shoots a blast but Kevin blocks it. (Kevin): I learn from my mistakes. Then, Crabdozer hits Kevin with her horn. TUMUAOAT devolves and transforms. (Goop): Goop! (Dr. Psychobos): It seems that you hav-v-en't learned sinc-c-e last time! (Goop): Is that so? He evolves. (Ultimate Goop): Ultimate Goop! Dr. Psychobos shoots a blast but Ultimate Goop is unharmed. (Ultimate Goop): Guess my slime is non-conductive. He shoots acid at a pillar, melting it and causing part of the ceiling to collapse. Dr. Psychobos is caught in. Khyber fires with his ice gun but the ice melts before even touching Ultimate Goop. Rook then kicks him and delivers him an uppercut punch. (Rook): And that is for the fractured bones! Crabdozer transforms into Mucilator and stands above Ultimate Goop but he stands up and shoots acid at her. He then flies and shoots acid shurikens that all hit Mucilator. She reverts back to her dog form. Khyber regains consciousness and teleports himself, his dog and Dr. Psychobos away. (Ultimate Goop): And we were so close! He devolves and reverts back to Ben. Azmuth then jumps on the Omnitrix 1.5 and starts rotating the faceplate. (Omnitrix 1.5): Uselessapien DNA sample has been locked. (Azmuth): You can thank me later. Azmuth teleports away. (Ben): Well, I guess that's the end of it! Gwen? Kevin? (Rook): I suggest we don't wake them up. The camera turns and we see Gwen and Kevin lying on the ground, asleep. THE END ! Major Events *The Most Useless Alien Of All Time , The Ultimate Most Useless Alien Of All Time and Ultimate Goop make their first appearance. *Techadon Robot, Argit, Vulkanus and Sixsix make their first reappearance. *Ben gets insane for the first time. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko Aliens Used By Ben *The Most Useless Alien Of All Time (first appearance; x4, third time was an accidental transformation, selected alien was Astrodactyl) *The Ultimate Most Useless Alien Of All Time (first appearance; x2) *Goop *Ultimate Goop (first appearance) By Khyber's Dog *Buglizard *Crabdozer *Mucilator Villains *Techadon Robot (first reappearance) *Argit (first reappearance) *Vulkanus (first reappearance) *Sixsix (first reappearance) *Dr. Psychobos *Khyber Trivia *The fact that Ben went insane is similar to what happened in another fan fiction series, Ben 10: Stupidity Force where TMUAOAT and TUMUAOAT were borrowed from. However, instead of becoming stupid, he became paranoid and obsessed with that alien form. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000 Category:Season 1 Category:Ben 10 NOW!